The Truth of the Matter
by OneCharlieGirl
Summary: It had started out as a typical Friday afternoon. I was at the library, working on a paper for my history class, when the most gorgeous man I had ever seen sat in the chair across from mine.


**I actually wrote this quite a while ago, but managed to mess up the file and couldn't retrieve it. Don't know how I got it back now, but ... here it is. **

**Many, many thanks to Megi for her help and encouragement. It wouldn't be the story it is without her; she pushed and prodded until I added the little touch of citrus. She also gets credit for the title. **

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

**___________________________________  
**

The morning seemed just like any other Saturday morning. I was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a comforter. A mug of instant coffee sat, cooling, on the table by my side. Well, that was a little different. Normally, it would be fresh-ground and fresh-brewed. I decided on the instant, figuring I wouldn't make as much noise fixing it than if I were to turn on the bean grinder. I wanted to be as quiet as possible this morning because I didn't want to wake my ... guest? Boyfriend? Lover? I didn't know what to call him ... my Edward.

It had started out as a typical Friday afternoon. I was at the library, working on a paper for my history class, when the most gorgeous man I had ever seen sat in the chair across from mine. He placed a worn backpack on the floor at his side, after removing a book and putting it on the table. I glanced at the book: it was the same as the one in front of me. Odd, I hadn't noticed him in class.

He slumped down in his chair, stretching long legs in my direction. His auburn hair was mussed and looked as if he constantly ran his hands through it. I had a sudden urge to run my hands through it. He had a straight nose, chiseled jaw, and long, dark lashes. I couldn't see his eyes, since he had them closed. His face had a look of utter misery.

I cleared my throat, but he didn't open his eyes or acknowledge my presence in any way. Oh, well. I went back to working on my paper, and almost - but not quite - forgot that he was sitting across from me. I glanced up occasionally, but the vision in front of me hadn't changed. I began to wonder if the man was asleep, but he seemed too tense.

After about fifteen or twenty minutes of silence, I decided to break the ice. "Um, hi," I said. His eyelids fluttered but didn't open. "Hi," he replied. Huh, that went well.

"Is there a problem, something I might be able to help you with?" I asked.

His eyes opened - and they were the most incredible green I had ever seen in my life. I just stared. Rude, I know, but I couldn't help it. He looked embarrassed. No wonder he'd kept his eyes closed; he must get stared at a lot.

When he finally answered, it was to mumble something about a God-awful writing assignment for his class on the American Civil War. I grinned - this was my best subject. So, I did what any polite, normal person would do and offered my assistance. He seemed grateful, and we worked on our papers together until the librarian announced closing time. Wow, where had the evening gone?

As we exited the library, I asked my companion if he wanted to go somewhere and get some dinner. He again looked a bit embarrassed and said he'd probably just go home and grab a sandwich. Not knowing if it was my company or a lack of money that was causing the problem, I invited him back to my place for some leftover enchiladas. He stared at me for a minute, debating, but then agreed.

The time seemed to pass in a blur. I know we ate, and talked, and laughed. I realized about half-way through the meal that I didn't even know his name, and felt a bit funny having to ask since we had spent several hours together. I decided to be formal and introduced myself, and asked his name. He laughed as he, too, realized that this had never come up in our conversations. "Edward." he replied. Edward - my new favorite name in the world.

After we finished eating, I told Edward to relax with a glass of wine in the living room while I cleared the table. I carried the dishes into the kitchen, rinsed them and loaded them into the dishwasher. As I closed the door and started the wash cycle, I turned and bumped into Edward, which caused me to lose my balance. He grabbed my shoulders to steady me, and I found myself staring at his mouth. He lowered his head and captured my mouth with his. I hesitated for only a second before I was kissing him back, my hands fisting in his hair.

I don't know how we got from the kitchen to the bedroom, One minute, we were standing near the sink, wrapped in each other's arms; the next, we were lying on my bed, our shoes, shirts and jeans on the floor near the foot. Edward's mouth was burning a trail from my mouth to my jaw as his hands roamed my body. My own hands were traveling across his chest, causing him to moan against my neck. He brought his mouth back to mine, nibbling on my lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. I don't know how much time we spent kissing and caressing each other. I do know that, at some point, we both realized that things were moving too quickly. Neither of us were ready to take things to the next step, so after one more long, lingering kiss we wrapped our arms around each other and slept.

I woke up this morning with my head on Edward's shoulder, his arms wrapped around my back and my left leg flung over his thighs. I never wanted to move, but nature was calling. I carefully disentangled myself from Edward and took care of business, then went into the other room so he could sleep. He must have been tired from the activities of the night before. I know that I was.

So, that brings me to this morning and my cup of coffee. I couldn't believe how the day had gone from being so normal to being so incredible. I'd spent countless hours in that library and never really noticed anyone else, even when they sat at the same table with me. Generally, I was too involved in my own work to pay attention to my surroundings. So, why this man, on this day?

As if my thoughts conjured him up, suddenly Edward was standing in front of me. His hair was standing in all directions, he had a beard of stubble on his face and his red, plaid boxers hung low on his hipbones. He slowly leaned down and brushed his lips softly against mine. Once, twice, and then a third time. My heart thudded in my chest.

I had never believed it could happen, and definitely not "at first sight". However, the truth of the matter is: I, Jacob Black, am in love.


End file.
